Draw
by SeaBreeze
Summary: “Three months, Battousai.” She said, her low voice cutting through the tension like a sword. “For three months, you have been trying to kill me.”


Draw

By Seabreeze

A/N: Wild guess where I stole this plot idea from.

Disclaimer: I did not create the characters used here nor the basic plot outline. Though, in all fairness, it was my idea to put them together.

- - -

Dusty velvet drapes hung in the window, drawn shut long ago. Dust coated the floor, the sparse furniture, the very air of the mansion. What hadn't been destroyed yet sat serenely in the overwrought quiet, betrayed by nothing but ragged breaths.

Her chest heaved as if she had been exerting much energy and had just moments ago stopped. Long strands of silky hair that were so black they almost shone blue hung in front of fierce blue eyes; eyes that flashed dangerously in the will to survive. A dirty, bruised, bloody, and shaking arm held a pistol aimed straight at a man's head. He, too, had a pistol, one also aimed at his opponent's forehead. Unlike her, all of his red hair was pulled back and away from his face, revealing chameleon-like eyes. They changed colors and emotions so quickly that they could not be read, even for a split second.

She flicked her hair out of her vision and snarled viciously, reminding the man of nothing less than a feral panther.

"Three months, Battousai." She said, her low voice cutting through the tension like a sword. "For three months, you have been trying to kill me."

He said nothing, his eyes still unreadable as he watched her.

"Three months and you could not do it. I was too good. You were, for once, equally matched."

Her chest continued to heave painfully – her wounds could not have been helping the situation, though they were not dire. He shifted, and the overhanging lights reflected in his eyes. If she had had time to think, she would've thought that he finally looked like the demon he was.

"And here we are. Shoot me, Battousai. _I dare you_." The wildness in her eyes grew as they narrowed, and her cruel grin twisted unnaturally on her lips. He did not react, but only continued to watch her with his non-gaze.

"DO IT!" she screamed suddenly, shaking so hard now that she had to bring her left arm up to steady the right. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M BEATEN! _DO IT_!" he only continued to stare as he watched her slowly deteriorate. She clutched the weapon so fiercely in both hands that they were turning white from the pressure she put on them. Though both feet were planted firmly on the wooden floor of the old, abandoned mansion, she was having an increasingly difficult time keeping her balance. She swayed, finally, and dropped to one knee, keeping the gun up and aimed at him.

"I give in, Battousai," she rasped quietly. "I am yours for the taking. You have earned your prey…_so pull the trigger and shoot me_."

Silence.

"DO IT!" she screamed again, shaking violently but not wavering from her target. "DO IT! DO IT DO-"

There was a loud noise as metal hit wood, and she cringed, eyes clamped shut. When she opened them, she saw his gun inches from her right knee. He stood, unarmed, eyes finally in one state – a state that could be no better described than violet. She stared up at him, and he simply looked at her.

"I can't."

He did not move. She stared at him for a moment, then looked down at the gun and back.

"Pick it up," she demanded, her voice betraying her confusion as she attempted to sound as untamed as she had before. "Pick it _up_, already!" to her shock and anger, tears began welling in her eyes, and she fought for all she was worth to make them disappear. He did not react, did not move to retrieve his weapon. Her arms began to tremble more violently and she clutched the gun more tightly, but she did not shoot.

"_Shoot me_, damnit."

He stood in silence as she struggled with holding the gun up.

"Are you so willing to die?" he asked, his voice very different from the few times she had heard him speak – it was soft, comforting. Searching.

And it made her angry.

"Shut up and kill me." She spat.

"Or is it something more shameful?" his question was sharp as he continued, but his eyes were wide and shining with empathy. She grappled for her grip on the pistol. "Three months is a long time." He said softly, taking a step towards her. She raised the revolver up defensively, giving him a warning look, but his gaze remained on her face, and he did not waver. "Are you so willing to die, or are you simply unable to kill this constant companion of the last three months – " he was only a foot away from the mouth of her pistol now, and he felt the barrel click as her finger tightened on the trigger. Tears were streaming freely down her face, and her vision blurred as continued to try and glare ferociously up at him. He passed the gun, stepping now into what was clearly her personal space, and knelt so that he was face to face with her. He leaned in, and for a split second she panicked, thinking he would kiss her.

But he moved his head so that it was above her trembling shoulder, so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

" – because you are alone?"

There was another noise as her revolver clattered to the floor, and he caressed the side of her face with his own. Before he was entirely sure what he was doing, he was kissing her, holding her tremulous body with the sure hands that had only moments ago been intended to take her very life. He stood, bringing her with him, and lifted her up.

"You had as many chances as I did to end my life," he breathed into her ear, kissing along her jawline.

"You forget, Battousai," she said, feverish from his attention and her wounds and the trauma, as he continued to kiss her from her chin to her temple. "That I am trained to save lives… not to take them." He kissed her again. "And you? What is your excuse, Battousai?" she asked, her trembles gradually subsiding. He chuckled.

"Perhaps you are not the only one who has felt alone."

- - -

A/N: Nyaa! Ok, so that might've been a little confusing, so I will explain. But only read it if you are confused:

I watched Mr. and Mrs. Smith with RK-128 a few weeks ago, and one of the scenes inspired me: Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt are in a draw, much like Kenshin and Kaoru are here, and Angelina's like "Kill me!" and Pitt's like "I can't." and then they have mad sex.

For some reason Kenshin and Kaoru popped into my head, as did a little series to go with this scene. Basically, Kaoru is a bodyguard for one of Japan's most influential politicians, and Kenshin (or Battousai) is hired to assassinate him. But Kaoru's too good, so Kenshin's bosses are like, "Now your job is to kill her… so then you can kill the politician." And Kenshin tries but Kaoru's just too good at fighting/defending herself, so they fight constantly for three months and end up in this mansion with their gun's to each other's heads.

Normally I am not a big fan of Pitt and Jolie, but Angelina's performance in that scene struck me. She couldn't shoot him because she really cared for him deep down – in that case, because she was married to him, and in Kaoru's, because she's a very dedicated and thus lonely bodyguard who's never kept up such an intense relationship with someone for over three months. When it came down to it in both cases, Angelina and Kaoru couldn't make themselves kill the guy they'd never admit to needing, and Brad and Kenshin couldn't bring themselves to kill such hot chicks.

Eh, a one shot should not need that much (or any) explaining. I'm pretty sure it could stand on its own, but the background is important to me, so I give it to you.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought, and thank you so much for reading!

-sb


End file.
